Blind-Eye Blasters
Blind-Eye Blasters is a 3-D Interactive Motion-Based Dark Ride. Ride Summary Queue Riders walk through an identical replica of the Gravity Falls Museum of History from the series. The then are brought into a room full of mysteries eyeballs, which is the boarding area. Ride Riders pick up a pair of "Forget-Proof Eyewear" (3-D glasses) and enter 3-seat, 2-row (6 passenger) golf-cart-like vehicles with red guns in a holder in the side of each seat. The ride then starts by going down a 20-foot high ramp into another room. The vehicles stop in front of a red curtain. Dipper comes out from behind the red curtain and tells riders that since the destruction of the Blind-Eye society, a secret society that erases the memories of the paranormal from townsfolk who wish to forget about them, the paranormal has been found by tons of townsfolk and that Dipper and Mabel have taken on the responsibility to help the townfolks forget and finish what the society started. Dipper tells them that they were each given a memory eraser and that they we be driven through the town of Gravity Falls with the mission of shooting as many townsfolk with the memory erasers as possible. Dipper tells them not to worry about having their own memories erased, because the eyewear they are currently wearing will protect the gun's rays from reaching their brain. Dipper then takes a pair of the glasses out of his shirt pocket and puts them on. He walks to the left but walks into a wall, telling riders that it is really hard to see where you are going while wearing the glasses. The vehicles then make a sharp turn left turn into the Blind-Eye meeting place. They then drive through the entire headquaters before driving straight into a wall and breaking out and landing in the middle of the town sqaure street. The vehicle then crashes into a fire hydrant, spraying water everywhere. Behind the fire hydrant, Dipper can be seen on the top of the town hall bell tower, shocking a giant bat with an electric-shocker device, while Sherriff Blubs and Durland are seen next to Dipper, screaming in fear. The bat eventually falls down in front of riders. Dipper yells at riders to get their guns out and hit Blubs and Durland with memory eraser. Riders then are supposed to shoot their guns at them. Dipper then jumps down and lands on the road in front of riders and tells them to go to the Gravity Falls Lakes and shoot as many people as possible. The vehicles then turn around and drive down the street to the lake, where people are seen fleeing from a large lake monster. Riders stop in front of the scared people and are given 10 seconds to shoot as many of them as possible. After 10 seconds, Mabel then appears jumping out of a tree with her grappling hook, jumping onto the lake monster, an telling riders that she will take care of it. Riders then are driven back to the middle of town, where everyone is running away from an army of different dinosaurs. Dipper appears and then realizes that they must have been freed from the tree sap. Dipper tells riders that there is a red button in the middle of their car, which there is, and they must press it because it will turn the memory-erasing guns into guns that can vaporize anything it shoots. Riders are then supposed to press the red button. Dipper tells riders to shoot as many dinosaurs as possible. A T-Rex then roars and steps forward and kicks the vehicle, sending it backwards about 100-feet. Rider's vehicles are then held still for 30-seconds. In this 30-second period of time, riders can shoot the dinosaurs and vaporize them. At the end of the half-minute, a bright blue flash appears, and every dinosaurs disappears. The bright flash sends riders pushing backwards, crashing through the Museum, passing every exhibit, and stopping in a storage room full of cans and wires. Dipper appears then and thanks riders for protecting the townsfolk and destorying one of the biggest threats to the town. For a split second after Dipper says this, Bill Cipher's shadow can be seen behind him. The vehicles then return to the boarding area and riders exit the ride. Mechanics The ride's vehicle has a 6-DOF motion base below a trackless golf-cart-like vehicle. The ride cobines curved 3-D screens with live sets. The curtain in the first scene is a 3-D screen in front of a live set. After that scene the Blind-Eye's headquarter scenes are entirely sets. When they drive into a wall, the vehicle is actually driving into a curved 3-D screen. Wind, water spray, and vehicle motion make the screen more realistic. All of these screen scenes use CGI animation. Every character is also CGI. When the vehicles turn around towards the lake, they are actually turning around to face another curved screen. When the vehicles drive back into town, the are driving away from the screen and facing another screen. When the T-Rex kicks the vehicle, it turns around into another screen. When the bright blue flash appears, smoke is shot at riders, blue lights go off, and riders are pushed into another large curved screen. When the vehicle stop into a storage room, they are exiting the screen and entering a set with a smaller 3D screen in front. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Lap Bar * This ride is technically canon in the Gravity Falls timeline, but not shown in the actual series because it is erased from the main character's memories. * The ride takes place on July 12th, 2012. This is the day before the events of the episode Blendin's Game.